


Come back to me after the war

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e01 Code of Honor, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Before Keith leave for his mission with the Blade of Marmora Lance pays him a visit.(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4)





	Come back to me after the war

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. Idk, I was in fluffy-angsty sort of mood. This is my first ever Voltron fan fic, I've been wanting to write something for this fandom for a while but never got inspired enough. Then this happened. ENJOY!!!
> 
> WARNING: SEASON 4 SPOILERS

He already finished packing up, nothing much just the bare essential. They’d come to pick him up in an hour. He had one hour. What should he do with it? Say goodbye to the team again? No, if he was honest with himself after they got done with their goodbye he was tempted to stay. Tempted to reclaim the Black Lion and forget about the Blade of Marmora just so he could stay alongside his friends. His family.

There was a knock on the door.

Keith quickly wiped the tears that had unknowingly fallen on his cheeks, “Come in.”

“Hey man,” oh quiznak anyone but him.

“Lance?” Keith brow frowned in frustration but his voice was as calm as ever “What’s up?”

He fidgets in place, hands deep in his pockets with his eyes facing downwards, “So…you’re really leaving huh?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out, trying to steady himself and keep his composure.

It looked like Lance was having a difficult time in that regards, his mouth formed a thin line and his posture was much too stiff. “Red is gunna miss you. I mean, I know you aren’t her paladin any more but she still misses you from time to time. And now that you’re leaving well…she’ll miss you even more I guess.”

Keith cracked a small smile despite himself, “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, she will,” Lance assured hastily “and I’ll look after her, as always, me and her are already so close when you leave it’ll give us some more time to bond that by the time you get back she’ll be like: ‘Keith who?’”

“I don’t doubt that,” Keith chuckled before turning serious again. There was a pregnant pause before he swallowed thickly and said, “I will be back you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waved him off in what seem to be a casual gesture but was still much to stiff “it’s just…I think Black will miss you too. I know you don’t think you’re a good enough for her but…she must of thought there was something great about you if she let you pilot her.”

“Mmh.” He hummed, because he just couldn’t think up an answer for that. Everything he wanted to say in that moment caught at the back of his throat as he tried to swallow it down.

“And the team is gunna miss you a lot two,” Lance continued, still avoiding Keith’s gaze as if doing so would solidify everything and cause his exterior to crumble “I mean, you saw how they all got. So yeah, they’ll miss you…everyone…I-”

“Don’t.” And he didn’t mean it to sound so harsh but damn it he needed Lance to stop. Because he knew what he was going to say next and if he did…Keith really would never leave.

Lance didn’t flinch but instead finally moved his gaze to look directly at him. His eyes were always so beautiful, no matter how he looked; happy, angry, sad, and now sort of sympathetic as if he knew what Keith was thinking. But even if he did there was still that underlaying pain in them that caused Keith’s blood to boil.

Keith didn’t deserve him or the Black Lion or any of these people who have taken him in and made him apart of their odd mismatch family. The people he was abandoning, and for what? For some obsessive, petty vendetta? To hold on to scraps of a past he didn’t know he had until now? To save the universe? He could do that here, with Voltron…with his family.

“Keith.” Lance said softly, blue oceans growing concerned as he takes a step forward while Keith took two steps back.

“Forget about me.” Keith murmured, his voice wobbled and his fist clenched.

Lance’s brow frowned in confusion, “What? Keith what are-”

“You heard me,” He said, a bit harsher this time but it needed to be done “forget about me and move on. Don’t wait, don’t cry, and don’t miss me. The fate of the universe is in our hands and we can’t let what we have interfere with either of our missions. If something happens to either of us we can’t stop to mourn, we have to keep going. This mission, this team, is more important than anything else. So, I suggest you leave right now so I can finish packing.”

Turns back to his bag on the bed, his heart pounding in his ears as he pretends to rearrange somethings. He feels cold and sick and dizzy all at once and he hopes to whatever god out there that his body isn’t shaking as much as he feels it is.

It was then he feels a strong grip on his shoulder that pulls him back and forcefully slams him into the wall. There’s a tight grip at the front of his uniform and raging beautiful ocean staring down at him. Lance was shaking violently, anger coming off in waves like the storm his is eyes. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t expect this from him it was just that he didn’t expect it to be so intense.

“Listen to me you complete asshole!” Lace practically growled, his eyes misty and glossed over despite the storm behind them “You do NOT get to tell ME how I feel! I know how things are! I know how important the team is! And how everyone in the fucking universe is counting on us! I’m not stupid!”

Keith’s gut twisted unpleasantly, “I never-”

“Shut up!” Lance snapped, his voice becoming shaky as he blinked rapidly so as to clear the tears now spilling from his eyes “If…if you want this thing between us to end, whether it be for the good of the universe or yourself, then fine. But don’t tell me how to handle it. Don’t tell me not to wait or cry or miss you because-” A muffled sob clenched back by teeth shook Lance’s entire body causing the burning pain in Keith stomach to sink deeper “…you’re important to me. The team is family and you’re a part of that, if not something more. I want to go home more than anything else in the universe but with you guys…I feel like I’m already there.”

Keith’s eyes were damp again but he didn’t bother to wipe the tears that fell down his face, nor did he bother to stop Lance’s rambling. Even if each word he said twisted into him like a burning knife, he knew he deserved this. For causing Lance so much pain, causing those beautiful eyes to become a pitiful rainstorm, for abandoning people just because he was scared. No matter how much he told himself that he was doing it for the greater good deep down he knew it was just to save himself more anguish.

“What you’re doing is dangerous and if anything were to happen to you I can…” Lance swallowed thickly, not able to finish and instead moved on to his next thought “But, I know that this important. Not only for whole universe but to you as well. You want to learn more about yourself and get better at something that you’re already great at. I know it’s selfish of me not wanting to let go of you but…god damn it Keith I need you to come back.”

His voice was broken and desperate and his eyes pleading and rainy, each one hurt Keith more than you could possibly imagen. “Go out, save the galaxy, fight whoever you need to, and kick Lotor’s ass but please…” Lance hid his face between Keith’s neck and shoulder, the ex-paladin being able to feel the warm tears drip on to his uniform “…please come back to us afterwards. Come back to me, please.”

All Keith could do was let out a chock sob and finally allow himself to wrap his arms around Lance as tightly as he could. He couldn’t do it, no matter how much he wanted and should let go he couldn’t. It just wasn’t possible for him. Even if Lance would have accepted it and had left without another word he himself wouldn’t have been able to do it. Lance, his friends, they are his family, his home. He cannot, would not, ever let them go.

“I’m sorry,” Keith hiccupped, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

It’s all he could say, all he could do. Apologize for everything and nothing all the while keeping Lance close to him for as long as he can.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lance’s voice was just as broken but held a firmness that would not be wavered “don’t ever apologize for what you’re doing because it’s important and amazing. All you have to do is come back after it’s over. Just come back to us.”

He shouldn’t make this promise. With their line of work its already difficult to keep and with the Blade of Marmora it becomes ten times worse. But this was Keith decision, nobody else is but his and he wants to come back damn it. He wants to come back to Shiro’s corny speeches, Pidge’s mischievous smirk, Hunk’s warm hugs, Coran’s weird jokes, Allura’s smile, Lance’s teasing and bickering and kissing and holding and everything. He wants to come back to his family.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!!


End file.
